Las prendas de la familia
by NoisulIvone
Summary: Después del final de la batalla contra Ragyo, Ryuko se da cuenta que Senketsu no se marchó del todo. One shot.
1. Las prendas más hermosas

**Kill la kill tiene su dueños respectivos, el propósito de este escrito es solo el de entretener. Así que, por favor no me demanden.**

 **Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

Kill la kill fanfiction

Las prendas de la familia

Las prendas más hermosas

 **.**

 **.**

El verano estaba terminando y en el viento se podía detectar el inconfundible aroma del otoño. La gente mayor solían contar a los más jóvenes que en el viento se podían revivir los recuerdos de los muertos, pero una joven particular no estaba segura de desear eso.

A Ryūko sentía de golpe el viento en la cara mientras posaba su cabeza en el marco de la ventana. Pudo haberse dado cuenta del aroma del viento indicaba el futuro cambio del clima, pero su sentidos estaban completamente desconectados de su mente. Todo su ser encontraba perdido en la melancolía. Su estado de ánimo pesimista se había extendido por varias semanas después de aquel día definitivo, en que se quedo sola.

Ryūko no estaba físicamente a solas; amigos y seres queridos la rodeaban. La vida en la casa de los Mankanshoku regresó a una relativa tranquilidad, su relación con Satsuki había mejorado enormemente y las peleas habían desaparecido de su vida. Pero a pesar de ello, Ryūko sufría... sufría la pena y el dolor de la perdida de Senketsu.

Él dio su vida para salvarla… de muchas maneras.

Todos los que rodeaban a Ryūko comprendían el sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando, por lo cual ninguno había intercedido ante la actitud pesimista y antisocial que había adquirido. Eso no significaba que no se preocuparan por ella, solo deseaban darle un poco de espacio y tiempo para sanar.

Pero Ryūko no estaba segura si sanaría algún día la profunda herida en su corazón, tal vez la única que las fibras rojas de su cuerpo no podrían regenerar. La joven maldecía una y otra vez esas fibras; eran las culpables de su sufrimientos, casi había destruido al mundo, acabado con su familia y arruinado con la vida de sus amigos. Pero sin ellas, nunca habría conocido a Senketsu, su mejor amigo, compañero y alma gemela.

Ryūko no se sentía en soledad porque había perdido a Senketsu, era por la simple razón de encontrarse sola en el mundo. Al haberse extinguido la fibra viva original, se había convertido en el único ser existente en el mundo que las llevaba en su cuerpo. Nunca nadie comprendería su situación, las cosas por las que había pasado y las que viviría en el futuro.

Satsuki podría apoyarla, Mako animarla y los demás brindarle su amistad, pero solo aquel uniforme de marinera había sido el único que entendía, lo que era ser ella. No eran ropa, no eran personas. Simplemente eran ellos. Ryūko no estaba segura si lo percibió desde un inicio, pero estaba convencida que desde el primer momento que vistió a Senketsu, un lazo poderoso los unió en una fusión que nadie jamás poseería. Y ahora estaba roto, y Ryūko sangraba profundamente del dolor provocado por esa herida.

Una triste lágrima recorrió su mejilla mientras su vista continuaba perdida en el lastimero jardín de la casa de los Mankanshoku. Era una de las muchas lágrimas que había llorado por Senketsu, y no sería la última.

Mentalmente maldijo al uniforme por sacrificarse por salvarla. En momentos como esos deseaba mil veces que hubiera ardido con él, mientras descendían a la tierra; en cambio él se había ido y ella sufría su ausencia.

– ¿Usar otra ropa más linda que tú? –murmuró Ryūko entre dientes sujetando con fuerzas el cuello de la piyama de Mako que llevaba puesta –. No… no existe ropa más hermosa que tú –agregó débilmente mientras comenzaba a llorar incontrolablemente.

Daba gracia que los Mankanshoku no se encontraran en casa en esos momentos, no quería de nuevo dar explicaciones de su depresión y recibir dulces consuelos afectivos, que sabía que eran bien intencionados, pero en ese momento no los quería.

En su llanto, le resultó imposible en un principio percibir los extraños chirridos proveniente de un extremo de la habitación, pero a como el sollozo de la chica fue escaseando, pudo darse cuenta de ellos. En un principio, trató de ignorarlos, pero los ruidos eran cada vez más consistente que le resultó imposible.

Preguntándose que sería, Ryūko abandonó su puesto junto a la ventana y comenzó a explorar la habitación en busca de la fuente de aquellos extraños ruidos. Su búsqueda la condujo hasta el cesto de ropa sucia a rebosar que yacía en una esquina de la habitación. Esa ropa pertenecía al tiempo antes de la batalla final que habían luchado contra Ragyo, así que después de lo sucedido, los Mankanshoku no estaban muy convencidos si sería ropa con fibras vivas o no. Ryūko le había asegurado que si así lo fueran, habría desaparecido como las demás, pero eso no evitó que la familia abandonara esa ropa y nunca volvieran a tocarla.

Ryūko comenzó a escarbar entre las prendas sucias buscando la fuente de eso extraños chirrido, tal vez un ratón o alguna otra alimaña que había convertido esa ropa sucia en su hogar. Cuando terminó de retirar cada una de las ropas, al fondo solo quedaron cuatro prendas: un par de guantes negros, una bufanda roja y una media azul marino.

Decepcionada con su infructífera búsqueda, Ryūko se dejo caer junto al cesto de ropa mientras el pesimismo volvía tomar control de ella. _Habían sido al menos diez segundos de distracción._

Con su vista clavada en sus rodillas, la joven estaba a punto de estallar de nuevo en llanto cuando escuchó nuevamente el débil quejido. Alzó la vista al cesto de ropa sucia, para encontrarse con una impresionante sorpresa. Las cuatro prendas que seguían dentro de este, comenzaron a moverse. Los ojos de Ryūko se desorbitaron cuando presenció que las ropas se alzaban rebelando su estado de vida. Chillaron con más fuerzas a como comenzaron a empujarse entre ellas en lo que parecía un juego entre infantes; uno de los guante mordió uno de los extremos de la bufanda con sus pequeños colmillos, provocando que esta se lo sacudiera molesta. El otro guante emitía leve sonido que parecía risas, al ver lo que sucedía a su gemelo; y la media, por su parte, se enroscó en sí misma para tomar una siesta.

Ryūko no podía comprender que era lo que estaba sucediendo delante a sus ojos, pero los inconfundibles ojos rojos de cada uno de esas prendas eran delatadores de la verdad.

Lo que Ryūko ignoraba era, en que esa ocasión en que había perdido el control y casi provoca su destrucción y la de Senketsu, su sangre caliente había tenido un efecto sobre el uniforme de marinera. Una vez que había regresado a la casa de los Mankashoku, y ella permanecía inocente, Senketsu sufrió un poderoso dolor del cual no se percató que cuatro hilos se desprendieron de él y cayeron dentro del cesto de la ropa sucia. Las fibras se unieron individualmente a cuatro de las pocas prendas que estaban en ese momento dentro de la cesta. El hacinamiento de telas que le siguió con la acumulación de ropa, generó un capullo que les permitió desarrollarse como el vientre de una madre, y el tiempo terminó el proceso.

La mente de Ryūko estaba en shock, no tenía idea de que pensar, reaccionar o hacer. Su duda permitió a las cuatro prendas de ropa percatarse de su presencia, alzaron la vista en su dirección y acallaron sus chillidos. Ryūko le devolvió la mirada de sorpresa, y por unos segundos que se sintieron como una eternidad, ninguno se movió.

La bufanda roja se extendió casi todo su largo hasta que sus ojos rojos quedaran a la altura de Ryūko, entornó su mirada y soltó un débil sonido:

– ¿O… o-okaasan?

El corazón de Ryūko dio un vuelco y sintió que se le salía del pecho con su potente palpitar. Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos comenzaron a escurrir lágrimas sin parar.

–¡Sí! –dijo ella casi en susurro con un leve quejido –. ¡Sí… soy okaasan! –agregó extendiendo sus brazos.

Las cuatro prendas soltaron un fuerte quejido y se lanzaron desde el cesto hasta los abrazos de Ryūko. La chica las apretó con fuerza mientras escuchaba sus vocecitas llamarla okaasan una y otra vez. Ella lloraba sin control ante la increíble felicidad que estaba aflorando desde el interior de su corazón.

Senketsu se había ido, pero le había dejado el regalo más hermoso que pudo darle.

–Te-tenía razón –dijo ella entre llantos –, hay prendas más hermosas que él.

 **Más de un año después.**

Finalmente la vida había adquirido una normalidad para Ryūko. El adaptarse a los cuidados de sus cuatro pequeños no había resultado fácil, pero con mucho amor, los cinco salieron adelante. El primer paso fue presentárselos a su familia y amigos. Las reacciones que le siguieron fueron muy variadas: la familia Mankanshoku aceptó con alegría a sus cuatro nuevos integrantes, pero quedo prohibido para Sukuyo lavarlos, esa era una labor exclusiva de Ryūko. Satsuki en un principio se sorprendió con la noticia, pero después se alegró por su imooto, quien había cambiado radicalmente su humor. Jakuzure y Gamagōri se enternecieron con los bebés, Sanageyama se enfureció cuando lo mordieron, e Inumuta e Iori desearon investigarlos para descubrir la razón de su existencia; Ryūko aceptó en todo mientras que no dañaran a sus bebés. Solo Mikisugi y Tsumugu vieron con malos ojos a los bebés en un principio; el hecho de que las fibras de Senketsu se reprodujera los preocuparon, pero la madurez que Ryūko demostraba ante sus cuidados, tranquilizó al menos a Aikurō. Tsumugu prometió vigilar su crecimiento y ante cualquier amenaza los destruiría, Ryūko por su cuenta, también le juró que eso nunca llegaría a suceder.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente y los pequeños de Ryūko fueron demostrando su desarrollo y sus personalidades únicas. Chi era la bufanda roja y la mayor, era centrada y directa como lo había sido su padre, era la que más buscaba la compañía de su madre y las largas conversaciones, a veces resultaba difícil callarla. La mayor parte del tiempo lo pasaba colgada del cuello de Ryūko, cuestionándola por todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Cuando Chi maduró lo suficiente mostró su lado romántico y soñador, gustaba de ver novelas en televisión y se enamoraba perdidamente de toda prenda masculina que se aparecía en su camino.

Ryuuketsu y Shukketsu eran conocidos como los guantes gemelos. Eran traviesos y bromistas, impulsivos y temperamentales como su madre, pero preferían la compañía de su tío Mataro quien era el único que gustaba de sus bromas pesadas. Ryūko solía regañarlos tres veces al día como mínimo y cuando se cansaba de su comportamiento se los ponía con la intención de calmarlos, pero solo provocaba que interrumpieran cada uno de los movimientos de sus manos, sacándola más de quicio. Gustaban de morder a la gente y molestar a sus hermanos, pero también eran inseparables.

Mugotorishii era la media y el más tranquilo de todos, gustaba de dormir todo el día y permanecer colgado en el tendedero para que el aire lo meciera calmadamente. Mugotorishii rara vez hablaba, con excepción que tuviera algo importante que decir, y siempre que lo hacía, demostraba su astucia y intelecto. Era muy inteligente para ser una solitaria media, pero su capacidad no solía sobresalir tan seguido ante su pereza. Ryūko podía vestirlo y quitárselo sin que su sueño fuera interrumpido; era por eso que cuando pedía la atención de su madre, esta sabía que algo importante estaba sucediendo o que requería de su vigilancia.

Lo que más disfrutaban en familia eran los paseos. El destino nunca les importó, el estar juntos lo era todo. Una vez que el invierno arribó, los paseos se concentraron principalmente en visitar pastelerías y cafeterías; las prendas adoraban los pasteles, ya que la sangre de su madre se volvía mucho más dulce.

Ese día Ryūko tenía una cita con Mako, Satsuki y sus cuatro de elite en una cafetería. Una vez que chica se abrigó y se colocó a cada uno de sus chicos, salió al frio de la calle. La compañía de la familia aumentaba el calor contra las inclemencias del clima. Cuando finalmente llegaron a la cafeterita, se encontraban embriagados por el calor que se proporcionaban entre ellos.

Ryūko pudo vislumbrar su grupo de amigos sentados en uno de los gigantescos sofás que adornaban la cafetería. Todos estaban abrigados hasta las orejas; el frio era más despiadado con ellos que no tenían el calor de sus familiares contra su piel para calentarlos.

Mako sacudió sus brazo indicándoles que se aproximara, pero rápidamente Ryūko se vio asfixiada por Chi que sufría un espasmo por la emoción que le provocaba ver la nueva y bonita bufanda de Inumuta. Los gemelos comenzaron a burlarse de ella impidiendo que Ryūko pudiera usar bien sus manos para libera la presión que ejercía Chi en su cuello. Mugotoroshii dormía tranquilamente.

Nada como otro paseo familiar.

* * *

Originalmente, esta historia corta pernecia a otra serie de fics que llegué a escribir de kill la kill que nunca terminé. Pero como éste si esta completo, no veo por qué no deba publicarlo aparte. Pronto también estará en versión descargable en mi galería de DeviantArt.

Saludos


	2. Agradecimientos

Gracias a todos por leer **"Las prendas de la familia"**

Sin el apoyo y el seguimiento de todos no habría sido posible.

Por favor compártanla con sus amigos y disfruten juntos de esta historia.

Además los invito a seguir mis demás fanfiction y el final de **"Remembranzas vivas"** este 22 de diciembre.

También te invito a visitar mi galería de DeviantArt donde podrá ver más FanArt, arte original y las versiones descargables de mis fanfictions.

Saludos y muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
